


Unside Down Encounter

by clgfanfic



Category: War of the Worlds (TV)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-13
Updated: 2012-11-13
Packaged: 2017-11-18 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/clgfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Be careful where you stand on your head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unside Down Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine One in Ten #1 under the pen name Duval.

_"But, please, don't do that while I'm standing on my head."_

 

          Colonel Paul Ironhorse prowled through the Cottage, looking.  He checked the kitchen, he checked the living room, he checked the office, he checked the basement labs, but the object of his quest remained elusive.  Backtracking, he looked for clues to point him in the right direction.

          Suzanne and Norton listened to the colonel ascend the stairs, amused expressions of their faces.  "Poor man," she said.

          Norton grinned.  "Poor Harrison is more like it."

          " _If_ he finds him," Suzanne countered.

          "Oh, he'll find him," Norton assured her.  "Sooner or later."

          "I hope it's sooner," she muttered, leaving Norton at his computer and returning to her lab.  "All this prowling around is making _me_ horny."

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

          Ironhorse swung back through the kitchen, Mrs. Pennyworth giving him an indulgent smile.  He felt his ears start to burn.  How did everyone know exactly what he wanted?

          He gave her a quick, embarrassed crooked smile and fled the warm, spice-scented kitchen for the hallway and then the living room.  A small but warm fire snapped on the stone hearth, the heat radiating into the room matching that building between his jean pockets.

          Where, where, where?

          He turned and headed back for his own office and suite.  No, not there…

          He crossed the hall and entered Blackwood's office.  Empty.  He turned to go, then paused.

          Why was incense burning if Blackwood wasn't there?  He circled the room, noting the signs.

          Incense burning – smelled like cedar.  An improvement over Blackwood's usual thick, sweet preferences.

          Music played softly – some kind of Celtic instrumental.  Not bad, all in all.

          The lights were low, leaving the room in shadows.  But it was warm, thanks to an electric heater near Blackwood's desk.  The effect was an inviting semi-dark warmness.

          But no Blackwood.  Where the hell was he?

          Ironhorse turned to leave again, a playful voice stopping him as he stepped out to close the door.  "Looking for me?"

          The colonel stopped.  Blackwood.  He turned and pushed the door open, looking into the empty room.  He _had_ heard Blackwood.

          "Come in, Colonel," the disembodied voice said.

          Ironhorse did as instructed, his gaze sweeping the room, trying to find where Blackwood was hiding.

          "I take it you're looking for me?"

          The black eyes narrowed.  Since when had Blackwood set up a microphone in his office?  And _where_ was he hiding?

          "Come in.  Close the door."

          Ironhorse followed the instructions, discovering his quarry behind the door.  Standing on his head.  "Why am I _not_ surprised?" he muttered.

          "What was that, Colonel?" Harrison asked.

          "Nothing," Paul replied testily.  "Why didn't you say something when I came in earlier?"

          "I knew if it was something important, you would've let me know."

          He really should have a snappy reply, but Ironhorse couldn't find one.  His thoughts had all collided behind an image – an image that became a wall in his mind; an image that demanded he act.

          Blackwood wore loose black sweatpants and a white T-shirt, tucked into the string-tied waist.  The mass of curly brown hair was pressed into a thick wool-filled purple pillow.  The feet were bare.

          Reaching out, Ironhorse tugged the string bow loose.

          "Paul?" Harrison asked.  "What are you doing?  I can—"

          Blackwood started to fold down, but the colonel was quicker.  Reaching out, he used his forearm to press the ankles back against the wall.  "Stay right there," he commanded.

          "Okay…" Harrison said around the cotton T-shirt that pooled around his chin.

          Ironhorse stared at Blackwood's crotch, now at almost eye level.  The astrophysicist wasn't wearing any underwear…

          Reaching out, he carefully slid the sweatpants up the man's legs, hooking them over Blackwood's feet to keep them out of the way.

          The flaccid cock hung down, almost ticking Blackwood's belly button.  His large testicles nested between his legs.  Ironhorse swallowed hard.

          "Paul?"

          "Shut up, Harrison."

          The blue eyes widened as the colonel reached out and cradled Harrison's penis, then squeezed gently.

          Blackwood bobbled slightly, and the colonel took a step closer, using his legs to brace the upside-down man.  Then he reached out, lightly running his hands along the long legs.

          Harrison sighed.

          Ironhorse lingered on Blackwood's inner thighs, then let his hands sweep out and over the hipbones, the tips of his fingers curling into the already tight butt muscles.

          Harrison groaned softly.

          Paul's fingers crawled further around to the crack of Harrison's ass.  He squeezed and watched Blackwood's flaccid cock begin to swell.  Leaning forward slightly, he rocked side to side, letting the soft flannel of his shirt brush over the growing erection.

          "Oh my God," Harrison breathed.

          Ironhorse tugged one hand free, using one finger to stroke down the underside of Harrison's penis.  It jumped slightly with each stroke, eliciting an evil grin from the colonel.

          Squatting slightly, Paul took the almost fully-erect cock in his hand and held it out so he could lick and kiss it.  He swirled his tongue gently around the tip several times, then pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit.

          Harrison gurgled.

          Picking up the rhythm, Paul explored the prow-shaped shaft and head, pausing to work over the ridge where shaft and head met.  When he licked and nibbled at the small piece of skin on the underside where the glans met the shaft Harrison's heels beat against the wall, a strangled groan accompanying the passionate beat.

          Squatting lower, Ironhorse silently thanked the fates that the many hours of martial arts he'd put in had made his legs strong enough to take advantage of Blackwood's situation.

          His mouth shaped into an "O" with lips covering his teeth, he took the whole head of Harrison's cock into his mouth.  His teeth well apart, he whirled his tongue around the swelling head.  He sucked gently, then lightly tapped his teeth down on the sensitive skin.  With one free hand he cupped Harrison's scrotum, gently squeezing in time with the tempo set by his tongue and lips.  The hand that still gripped Blackwood's ass inched forward until one finger teased at the tightly clenched sphincter.

          The sensations overwhelming him, Harrison's muscles melted.  Ironhorse felt the weakness as it hit and sprang up, grabbing Harrison's legs and helping to ease him down to the floor with only a slight thud.

          While Blackwood struggled weakly to remove his sweatpants and T-shirt, Ironhorse stepped out of his own sweatpants and sweatshirt, leaving his briefs and T-shirt on.  Harrison glanced up, noting that the colonel was a little excited himself.  That realization, which never failed to surprise and excite the astrophysicist, also jacked his erection back up.

          Ironhorse dropped down to the soft, thick carpet with his lover.  They rolled toward each other, bare legs entwining as they kissed.  Harrison took the lead, pressing down hard on Paul's lips, the tip of his tongue flicking across lips, teeth, and tongue.

          The colonel retaliated, his hands coming up to cup the back of Harrison's head. When the scientist moaned, he clawed the pads of his fingers down the back of the man's neck and over his shoulders.

          Blackwood pressed tighter against Ironhorse, one hand snaking out to push the T-shirt up so their bare chests could meet.  Paul's fingers played over Harrison's ears, making the man whimper softly with pleasure.

          Blackwood countered, nibbling and sucking on Paul's lips while his hands rubbed seductively over chest, shoulders, and back.  The colonel finally groaned.  Taking that as a sign of surrender, Harrison pressed Ironhorse back against the carpet and pulled the T-shirt off.  That out of the way, he quickly moved to straddle the slightly shorter man.  Bending over, he kissed, sucked, and stroked across the colonel's chest and shoulders.

          Ironhorse arched, rubbing and scratching along Harrison's back and sides.  When his hands dropped to the man's hips, he squeezed and pulled Harrison's hips down so he almost sat on his rapidly filling cock.  Blackwood circled his hips, teasing. The colonel stroked and kneaded the bare ass, his hips pressing up.

          "Turn over," Harrison whispered softly.

          Paul grinned, but did as instructed.  He usually took the lead in their lovemaking, but when Harrison did, it was usually exciting.

          On his stomach, Paul felt Harrison shift to straddle his legs.  What followed was an assault of pleasure.  Blackwood kissed, licked, blew, and brushed Paul's body until he was panting with the need to grab Harrison and sink his cock into the man's ass.  When Harrison pressed his body against Paul's, nibbling and kissing the back of his neck, the colonel growled, "Damn it, Blackwood, _do_ something."

          Chuckling softly, Harrison rolled off, then hooked his fingers over the elastic waistband and drew the briefs down Ironhorse's legs and off.  Before he could object, Paul rolled back over into his back.

          Blackwood crawled over, taking Paul's cock in his hand.  He moved his hand up and down in a regular, slow rhythm, the grip steady except for a slight squeeze on the sensitive spot on the uppermost side of the erection.  He continued, then shifted, rolling the colonel's erection between his palms, then stroked him with fingertips, squeezed and let go until he saw the muscles in Paul's thighs tense and his breathing become a rapid pant.

          Ironhorse's legs fell open, his testes swollen and drawn up close to his body.  Harrison kissed the head of Paul's cock, enjoying the way it turned a deep red-purple and swelled even more.  A drop of fluid oozed from the tip and he licked it off.

          "I want you," Ironhorse panted.

          Harrison shook his head.  "No KY."

          Ironhorse groaned, but it shifted to a gasp when Harrison sucked his cock into his mouth.  Paul groaned and arched up, pressing his glands against the roof of Harrison's mouth.

          Blackwood bobbed his head, sucking and squeezing his lips with ever increasing speed until Ironhorse's hands gripped his shoulders and squeezed as he arched up, his climax erupting into the back of Harrison's throat.

          Harrison swallowed with each ejaculation, sucking slightly to tempt every drop out of the man that he could.  Paul collapsed back onto the floor, his eyes closed, his breathing slowing only slightly.  The black eyes opened and he grinned at Blackwood. "Your turn."

          Blackwood smiled and shook his head.  "I keep practicing, but I just can't seem to get multi-orgasmic like you."

          Paul sat up and leaned forward, kissing Harrison and enjoying the taste of himself that lingered in the scientist's mouth.  Reaching out, he grabbed his lover's swollen cock and squeezed.

          Harrison scooted back slightly.  "Uh-huh," he said.

          "What?" Paul asked.

          "I thought you said you wanted me?"

          Ironhorse's eyes sparkled.  "You bastard, where's the KY?"

          "In my top desk drawer," he said, standing and padding over to retrieve it.  He returned and dropped down next to Paul.  They embraced, kissing and touching, working together to prepare.

          Ironhorse reached for the temporarily forgotten KY.  With trembling hands, he unthreaded the cap and squeezed out a small amount of gel for Harrison, who rubbed it over his hands.

          They moved as one, stretching out along the soft carpet, pressing close together so Blackwood could both reach around and touch Paul's ass.  He increased the sensation by gently inserting a fingertip into Paul's rectum.  Ironhorse moaned and pressed back slightly, sinking the finger in about two inches.

          "Time to roll over again," Blackwood whispered in Ironhorse's ear, then licked along the outer ridge of the man's ear.  He pulled his finger free.

          Ironhorse groaned at the absence, but did as he was asked, knowing that what was coming was worth it.  They rarely engaged in anal sex, and when they did, he was usually the one who penetrated Harrison, but there were exceptions – like tonight.

          Paul rolled over, then rose up on his knees and elbows, presenting himself.  Harrison slid the pillow in front of Ironhorse and he slid it under his elbows.  Harrison moved, kneeling behind him with his legs slightly bent.  Reaching for the KY, he quickly squeezed out a large dollop and rubbed it along his own fully erect cock.  He lay the tube aside, then reached out, using the extra gel to smear across the crack of Paul's ass.  With that done, he slipped a finger inside the half-relaxed sphincter.

          Ironhorse moaned and pressed back, sinking the finger to the palm.  Harrison drew it out, then moved so he could press against the front wall of the rectum with a slight downward pressure.  At the same time he pressed behind the scrotum with the heel of his hand, stimulating Paul's prostrate.  With a chuckle, he watched Paul's second erection grow full.

          When Paul was moaning softly, Harrison drew his finger out and pressed two back in.  The moan escalated as he moved the digits slowly and carefully in and out.

          "Harrison…"

          Pulling his fingers out, he maneuvered back around behind Paul and pressed the well-lubricated head of his cock against the puckered opening.  Stroking Ironhorse's back, he rocked forward slightly, forcing the head inside.

          Paul relaxed his sphincter as much as he could and bore down slightly.  Harrison sucked in a sharp breath as the motion forced the muscles to tighten and then relax, allowing him in further.  Together they worked until Harrison lay across Paul's back, buried.

          With a deep sigh, Harrison straightened and pulled out halfway, then pressed in, this time Paul matching the motion until they established a lingering, constant rhythm.  The pace slowly picked up, Harrison reaching out to grip Paul's hips, helping to pulled him into each thrust.  Then, knowing his own orgasm was drawing closer, he leaned over Paul, sinking his shaft deep in the man's ass with one hard thrust.  Ironhorse grunted, but shifted his hips to press Harrison inside as far as possible.

          His hips maintaining a sequence of quick, short thrusts, Harrison reached around and grabbed Paul's cock, pulling and squeezing in time to his own internal rhythms.  Ironhorse met each thrust with a hard press backward and a squeeze of his sphincter.

          The sensations was all Harrison could take and he shoved forward and climaxed, sending his cum deep into Paul.  At the same time he felt the cock he held erupt as well.

          When they finished, both dropped to the floor, lying side by side, but not touching.  Both were drowsy and lethargic, but reached out, their fingers entwining.

          "God, you're good," Harrison sighed.  "But don't do that again."

          Ironhorse grinned a lopsided grin.  "What?  Let you—?"

          "No, not _that_.  That I want you to let me do again.  But, please, don't do that while I'm standing on my head.  I'm _still_ lightheaded."

          "Are you sure that's the reason?"

          "Pretty sure," Harrison admitted.

          "Come on," Ironhorse said, sitting up.

          "Where?" Blackwood almost groaned.

          "To take a shower and pee," was the realistic reply.

          "Good idea."

          Ironhorse stood first, helping Harrison to his feet.  They gathered up their clothes and made a quick rush across the hallway to Paul's office, then back to his suite.  The colonel turned on the water and closed the bathroom door so the steam warmed up the room while Harrison heeded the call of nature.  That done, he stepped into the hot water while Paul relieved himself, then joined him.

          Harrison grinned.

          "What?"

          "Nothing, I just thought I'd like to see what it was like to wash you."

          "Oh no, you don't!"

          "Why?"

          "You're as sensitive as I am right now," the colonel countered, pumping a couple of squirts of soft soap into his hand.

          He lathered himself head to toe while Harrison watched and did the same.  They rinsed the soap off, then worked shampoo into their hair and rinsed that out, too.  Clean again, Paul turned the water off and reached out for the two towels that hung along the wall.  He handed one back to Harrison, who toweled off in the shower while Paul stepped back into the room to dry.

          Padding naked into his room, Paul dressed in clean underwear, grey sweatpants, and his grey West Point sweatshirt.  When he turned, he found Harrison standing in the bathroom doorway, the towel wrapped around his hips.

          "Uh, do you think you could get me some clothes?"

          Paul grinned.  "You're safe.  Debi's in bed; Suzanne and Norton were in the basement."

          Blackwood made a face.  "Paul…"

          "Go on," he teased.  "It's a straight shot to the elevator."  He grinned.  "Just keep a good grip on that towel or you'll bring back a lost art form."

          "Art form?"

          "Streaking, Doctor."

          Blackwood shook his head.  "Maybe I'll just stay here tonight."

          Paul's smile widened.  "Mmm."

          "What?"

          "That means we'll have the morning to ourselves as well."

          "Mmm," Harrison agreed, letting the towel drop to the floor and striding straight to the bed.  He pulled back the spread and climbed in under the covers.

          Ironhorse stepped forward and picked up the fallen towel and hung it up in the bathroom.  Returning to the bed, he glanced at the alarm clock.  "Harrison, it's only 9:30."

          Looking back at the astrophysicist, he found the man sound asleep.  With a soft laugh the colonel left Harrison sleeping and returned to his office.  He'd have time to finish his paperwork, then get some sleep before Blackwood got tired of watching him sleep and woke him up.  Why the man had to sleep one hour out of five he'd never know, but it sure beat waking up to the alarm clock…


End file.
